A surprise from Derrick
by heathergirl84
Summary: Payton finds herself pregnant from the attack, but she's with Lucas. What will Lucas say? How will her friends help her through this?
1. A trip to Honey Grove

The whole gang had tracked down to Honey Grove to rescue the stranded Mouth and Rachel. Payton sighs wrapped in Lucas's arms after leaving the Honey Grove Prom, which they had crashed being stranded there with nothing to do. Lucas places a kiss softly on her neck, "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing," Payton says sighing, "I'm just not feeling really good."

Lucas turns her to face him worriedly looking at her, "What's going on?"

"I think I just got the flu, it's been going around school anyways." Payton says.

Lucas wraps his arms back around her, "Want me to get you something."

Payton shakes her head, "I think I'm gonna go see about Brooke, make sure she didn't have to much punch."

Lucas raises an eye brow, "Okay…."

"It was more vodka then punch by the time we left." Payton says by way of explaining. She wasn't lying. The punch had been more vodka then punch. She had only taken a sip, herself but Brooke was working on her second glass when they left an hour ago. Slowly Payton gets up sighing again before grabbing her coat and leaving. She finds Brooke setting in the small town square under the canopy. She sets down next to her, "I'm late." She says softly.

"Didn't know we agreed to meet at a specific time." Brooke says looking sideways at her.

"Not the late I'm talking about Brooke." Payton sighs looking down at her hands.

Brooke turns full on to face Payton, "You mean you're late?"

"I mean I'm late." Payton says sadly.

"I didn't realize you and Lucas had…" Brooke trails off.

Payton shakes her head, "We haven't." She pauses, "It's been eight weeks since the first attack."

"Payton are you saying that psycho Derek raped you?" Brooke touches Payton's hands gently.

Payton lets a sob escape her. She hadn't talked about this; she hadn't told anybody that much about it. Lucas new that he had been on top of her, but she hadn't confirmed that she had been raped. As flashes of the attack flash over her sobs over take her. Brooke pulls her close and rocks gently. It takes a good ten minutes to get Payton calmed down. Finally Brooke pulls her up, "Come on," She says leading Payton toward a pharmacy she had noticed earlier.

Payton stops outside, "No! Brooke I can't!" She pleads.

"Stay here Payton, I'm going to buy a test. You have to know. Just ignoring this won't make it go away. And it won't make you feel any better if you aren't pregnant." Brooke reasons before turning and heading inside to purchase the test. Payton leans against the wall, tears streaming down her face. Brooke purchases the test, and comes out to find Payton where she left her. She wraps an arm around her and heads for her hotel room, praying that nobody was in there. Ounce there she opens the door, glad to see that nobody was inside. She closes and locks the door ounce they are inside, "Here" she hands the test to Payton.

"Brooke, I don't know. I mean I'm just a little late. I couldn't be sure that I'm…." Payton sighs when Brooke puts her hands on her hips and point to the door. Payton shuffles over to bathroom giving Brooke one last look before closing he door behind her. She immerges a few minutes later, holding the test in her hand. "It takes about five minutes."

Brooke pats the bed beside her, "Whatever that test says, you're going to be okay Payton."

"What about Luke?" Payton sets down heavily beside Brooke, "I mean we just got together. And I feel so comfortable with him. What is he going to say if this is positive? We haven't even had sex Brooke!" Payton almost yells.

Brooke flinches slightly, "Okay I know we're back to being friends or whatever, but I really don't think I can handle hearing about you and him having or NOT having sex."

"Sorry," Payton says. "I just don't know what to tell him."

"The truth," Brooke says rubbing her back gently. "What's the test say?"

Payton looks down at the test in her hand, "Pregnant" she reads the digital read out, "Shit." She adds.

Brooke hugs Payton gently, "I'm sorry girly. But it'll be okay."

"Guess that's it for us living together." Payton says sadly.

"No, I couldn't do that. I want you to move it. You need somebody right know, and I need somebody to stay in the apartment with me, so that's settled." Brooke says softly rocking Payton gently.

Payton sniffles softly, "Thank you Brooke."

Lucas wakes early the next morning noting that Payton hadn't come back. Mouth's loud snoring woke him and he turns over to see Mouth sleeping the bed next to his, while Skills has taken the couch. Lucas sighs deeply and gets up. Quickly he showers and dresses, hoping to see Payton before everybody is ready to leave.

Brooke wakes to the sound of someone throwing up. It takes her a moment to get her bearings but soon realizes its Payton. She also is quick to note that Rachel is not in her bed. Hoping that she's just taken off, for a walk or something, Brooke gets up and knocks on the bathroom door before opening it. Rachel looks up from beside Payton, her eyes sad. "She's been at this for an hour." She says softly.

Brooke is slightly taken aback by the red heads concern, "She's pregnant" Brooke says simply.

Payton balances herself, "She knows."

"Is there anything we can do?" Brooke asks softly.

Payton shakes her head as the nausea takes her again. "I think we should call the doctor." Rachel says looking at Brooke. "It's too easy to get dehydrated."

Brooke stands there a moment, "She hasn't seen a doctor. But we could take her the hospital I guess."

Payton groans, "NO! I'll be fine ounce I get it all out." She says setting up.

"But…" Brooke starts but there's a knock at the door. She sighs heavily and moves to answer it. "This better be damn good," She says pulling the door open revealing Lucas Scott. "Shit" She says under her breath as she hears Payton again.

"Morning to you too," Lucas says, "Can I come in?"

"Um," Brooke looks inside the hotel room, "Rachel's not dressed."

"I've seen her naked before, I want to see Payton." He says smirking, until he catches the sounds coming from within the hotel, "Who's sick?"

Brooke rings her hands trying to think, "It's nothing, Rachel's just hung over." She says.

Lucas pushes past her moving to the open door of the bathroom, where Payton is still leaning over the toilet. "Payton?"

Rachel's head jerks to see Lucas, "Now's really not the time."

"She's sick," He points out.

Payton sets up a little, "Lucas." She says weakly.

Lucas moves to set beside Rachel, "How long has she been sick?"

"About an hour" Rachel answers.

"This isn't the flu," He rubs Payton's back as she throws up again.

"I don't think I should tell you." Rachel says moving to let Lucas take her place, "But I would say you were right." She adds before leaving.

Another ten minutes passes and finally Payton gets through. Lucas gently helps her up, allowing her to wash her mouth out before leading her to the bed. Brooke and Rachel leave to give them a few minutes. Lucas sets softly on the side of the bed, stroking Payton's pale face gently. "He raped me." She says softly. Lucas sets listening, "He threw me on the bed and he held me down and he entered me. I was so scared. It was horrible." Tears fall. "I'm sorry Luke."

Lucas gets up and moves to the other side of the bed laying down and wrapping his arms around "It's not your fault." He whispers softly.

"I'm pregnant" a sob escapes her lips.

"It's okay Payton, it's going to be okay." He says as she turns and nestles herself into his chest.

Nathan nocks on the door then opens it, "Guys, the cars ready and Hales is ready to get going."

Lucas looks down in his arms and sighs realizing Payton has cried herself to sleep. "We'll be right out." He says.

"Okay Bro." Nathan says closing the door behind him.

Lucas slowly wakes Payton, "We gotta go Babe." He says, "Come on Blondie, we gotta get going. Get you home so we can get you to the doctor."

Payton opens her eyes looking up at him, "Okay."

Brooke opens the door grabbing the bags, "Feeling better Payton?"

Payton sets up, "Yeah, I guess…."

Lucas gets up pulling Payton up with him, "Come on, lets get going."

"Just let me use the bathroom first." She says heading for the door. Lucas and Brooke both watch her worriedly, 'I gotta pee" she says rolling her eyes.

Brooke and Lucas breathe a sigh of relief, "She's okay right?" Lucas asks.

"Lucas, I think that she's going to go through a hard time but I think Payton's strong. As long as we are there, she can do this." Brooke says heading to the door, "Meet you at the car."

Lucas nods waiting for Payton before they also head to the car.

Two hours later Payton is setting beside Haley in the back seat, Mouth on the other side, Brooke is up front with Rachel, who's driving, Lucas, Nathan and Skills are in the back seat. Everybody is chatting happily, when Haley opens a bag of chips. She holds them out to Payton who feels her stomach roll threateningly. Rachel seems to catch onto this as she glances in her rear view mirror. "You okay Payton?" she asks. Payton shakes her head no. Quickly Rachel pulls over, to the confused looks of almost everybody else, Payton jumps out just in time to throw up on the side of the road. Lucas gets out, holding her hair.

Nathan raises an eye brow, "You would almost think she's pregnant not Haley."

"Shut up Nathan." Rachel says getting out of the car.

"Oh, Nathan got told!" Skills says smirking at him.

Nathan rolls his eyes, "Seriously, she okay?" he asks concerned.

Payton leans against car hand on her rolling stomach. "God can this be more annoying?"

Lucas hugs Payton as Brooke hands her a bottle of water. "You'll be okay." She says gently. About five minutes passes before everybody climbs out of the car to check on Payton.

"I'm fine!" Payton proclaims annoyed by the attention. She leans into Lucas's chest.

"Is it the flu or what?" Mouth asks as gently as he can, "cause if it's the flu, you really shouldn't be that close to Haley with her being pregnant."

Payton shakes her head hiding the tears from her friends as best she can. Her hand goes to her stomach without her thinking. Lucas pulls back slightly kissing her forehead, "She's not warm." He says.

"Don't worry about me," Haley says leaning against Nathan, "Payton is who we should be worried about."

"Payton?" Nathan says gently, "You okay?"

Payton leans back and closes her eyes, "I'm not so sure."

Finally they all pack back into the car, Nathan driving this time. Payton sets in the very back, wrapped in Lucas's arms, she drifts off to sleep. It's a long time before anybody says anything, and then they don't really talk about Payton or what might be wrong. Rachel insists that they let her sleep; only waking her when they pulled over for food, or gas, or restroom breaks. She also insists that she take Payton's turn driving. All but Brooke are slightly perplexed by the teen's sudden niceness toward the other blonde teen. However Brooke knows that Rachel understands is some weird way. Rachel hadn't talked much about her surgery to lose weight however she had said (upon Brooke finding her hung over and puking one morning) that throwing up had been one thing she got very good at as a result of the weight lose surgery. There were still foods, Brooke noticed, that Rachel would not touch. But, whatever the reason everybody was glad that Rachel was helping Payton. She and Brooke seemed the only ones who could sooth the teen. Somehow they seemed to know what needed to be done, weather it was a hug, a bottle of water, juice or just a strict "Absolutely not" when she wanted to drive. Even Lucas was slightly clueless as to what to do for her. Upon arriving home, the teens said their goodbyes, Rachel dropping Brooke and Payton off last, except for Mouth. Payton went immediately to bed, but Brooke set up. She dialed the number for her own OBGYN, knowing that Payton would need to get checked soon. Having made the appointment she called Lucas, telling him what she had done. "Do you need me to take her?" Lucas asks on the other end.  
"No, I'm taking her I just thought you should know." Brooke assures him.  
"But if I need to be there..." Lucas starts.  
"Trust me, you don't. Even if she's not pregnant they'll want to examine her and just trust me that's not something she'll want you there for." Brooke says.  
"Examine her?" Lucas says slightly confused.  
"Um," Brooke thinks how best to put this, "Remember when I thought I was pregnant?" she says finally.  
Lucas cringes, "Yeah." he says finally.  
"Well, do you know how I explained that they were doing to...take a look?" Brooke asks.  
"Oh!" Lucas suddenly realizes what she's talking about. "Oh God, you should take her." he says.  
Brooke laughs, "Thanks for the news flash Broody"  
"Well..." Lucas says, "Just let me know how she is."  
"I will Broody, just don't brood over this." Brooke says knowing fully well he is brooding. She can almost see his face know, causing her to chuckle softly. "I'll call you later." she says and hangs up looking at her clock. She sighs and goes to wake Payton, "Come on P. Sawyer, we're going to find out ounce and for all if I'm gonna be a Godmother." She says cheerfully.  
Payton stirs setting up in the bed, "Bug off Brooke." She says grumpily.  
"Ouch hormones, but since you are possibly either PMS or Preggers then I'm going to let that slide, get UP!" Brooke says putting her hands on her hips.  
Payton groans, but gets up. "Where are we going Brooke I don't feel like going anywhere."  
"I told you, we're going to see if I'm going to be a Godmother." Brooke says with a bright smile.  
"You look way to happy at that possibility." Payton remarks before heading to the bathroom to shower and dress.  
An hour and half later they are setting the exam room, Payton with a death grip on Brooke's hand. "If you don't turn me lose Sawyer, I'm gonna cut your hand off!" Brooke says through gritted teeth.  
"Sorry," Payton says releasing Brooke's hand.  
The doctor then walks in smiling from ear to ear, "Congratulations, you are indeed pregnant!" He announces.  
Payton tries to hold back sobs looking over at Brooke, "Hey you're okay." Brooke says softly.  
The doctor, looking slightly confused sets down. "How have you been feeling Ms. Sawyer?"  
"Like hell." Payton looks slightly annoyed at the doctor, "I'm puking all hours of the day, my breasts are sore, I'm bloated, I'm exhausted, and did I mention the puking?"  
The doctor nods his head, "I'm afraid all of that comes with pregnancy. From the blood test is appears as though you are about eight weeks, does that sound about right?"  
"Right on the dot." Payton sighs.  
Brooke holds her hand out to Payton ounce more, "You can do this."  
Payton smiles gratefully at Brooke, "Lucas is gonna kill me."  
"Is he the father, because he should be here next appointment?" The doctor says looking at the two girls.  
"He's not the father, but if I know him he'll be here." Brooke says.  
"Okay well, I want to do an exam. Then we'll talk over options and probably wait to do an ultrasound until you've made up your mind." the doctor says smiling.  
"There's nothing to make up my mind about, I'm keeping this baby." Payton says firmly. "I couldn't do that, no matter what."  
Brooke pulls her in for a sideways hug, "I'm proud of you." she says into Payton's ear.

Payton knocks softly on Lucas's door, he opens it almost immediately telling her that he had been waiting. She gives him a weak smile as she steps into his bedroom. "Where the hell have you been? Brooke called me three hours ago looking for you."  
"I went for a drive." Payton says simply.  
"A drive? She said you left right after the doctor's and that was at around two this afternoon, it's seven o'clock. Where the hell did you drive to the moon?" Lucas watches as she looks down at her feet and takes a calming breath.  
"I went for a drive and ended up at the field where I let Ell's ashes go." Payton says not looking at him.  
"I'm sorry Peyt, I was just so worried." Lucas tries to take her in his arms but she steps back.  
"We really need to talk." She looks into his eyes.  
"I know, Brooke wouldn't tell me if the test was positive or negative. All she would say was that I had to talk to you. But whatever it is, I'm here for you. I love you Payton Sawyer, and you know that. You're the one I want standing by my side when all my dreams come true, remember?" He softly touches her face, glad that doesn't pull back. She leans her head into his hand, and closes her eyes. "Just tell me." he urges.  
"I'm pregnant." Payton says so softly he almost doesn't hear her.  
Lucas engulfs her in his arms, as she sobs softly into his chest. "We'll be okay." He says kissing the top of her head.  
"Your Mom's gonna be mad at you, and this isn't your fault. It's mine Luke, and I want to be brave, but I'm so afraid. I want to keep the baby, but I need to keep you." Payton pulls back to look into his sparkling blue eyes, only to see them sad.  
"You'll never lose me. We will keep this baby, and we will be okay. We'll do this Payton." Lucas kisses her gently on the lips.  
"Baby?" Comes Karen's choked voice from the doorway.  
Lucas and Payton break apart, and Lucas looks at his mother. "Payton's pregnant." he says.  
Karen's eyes get big, "But you said you hadn't, I mean you haven't been together..."  
"She was raped Ma." Lucas says his arm around Payton supporting her.  
Karen steps forward, slight tears in her eyes, "Oh God, I'm so sorry. If there is anything I can do." Karen cups Payton's face motherly.  
Payton looks down at her feet, "I'm sorry." She says.  
"This is not your fault." Karen says lifting Payton's head to looks her in the eye, "Right know there are more important things to worry about verses who's child it is. You have to take care of yourself." She turns toward Lucas, "And you will take care of her." she says firmly.  
"I already told her I would Ma." Lucas nods his head.  
"Why don't you take her home, let her rest." Karen suggests, "When you are feeling up to it we'll talk about this, the three of us."  
"I can drive." Payton says, "I drove here."  
"I didn't say you couldn't drive, but I think he should take you, just so you could talk things through. Brooke can bring him home." Karen says in her motherly voice.  
Lucas nods, "She's right. We'll go to the apartment, and talk. Brooke can bring me back."  
Two hours later Payton finds herself laughing as Brooke throws a pillow at Lucas. "Stop it!" Brooke says pouting slightly.  
"You gotta admit it was pretty damn funny," Payton says.  
"It wasn't! I told him I loved him in that letter!" Brooke sighs deeply.  
"And he found it, because you didn't hide it well." Payton points at Brooke.  
"I hid it in my underwear drawer; Chase had to have went snooping!" Brooke says realizing what she's really saying, "He was checking out the underwear!" a sudden smile crosses her face.  
"Oh God I know that look!" Payton says.  
Lucas leans back watching the two girls, "So, you two sure living together is such a great idea?"  
"Well, I need a roommate, miss knocked up needs a place to stay, and somebody to take care of her, so yeah all's well." Brooke smiles.  
Payton glares at Brooke, "So I'm miss knocked up know?"  
Brooke sighs, "No, you're miss carrying my Godchild, miss moody."  
Payton laughs and places a hand on her stomach, "I can't believe I'm pregnant."  
Brooke shrugs, "I can." Both Payton and Lucas look at Brooke. "Well it was that something was seriously wrong will the puking."  
Lucas laughs, "Way to save your ass Brooke." He sighs, "Guess I should get going. Think I'll just walk home."  
"You sure, I could take you." Payton says.  
"I'm sure," Lucas kisses her forehead before putting his own next to it, "I wouldn't let you take me anyways."  
"And just why not!" Payton seems outraged.  
"Because you're carrying the future Raven's point guard." he touches her stomach stroking it gingerly.  
"Hey! She better be carrying the next head cheerleader!" Brooke says.  
Payton chuckles, "Well either one I'm carrying, we need to come to an understanding, it's not nice to make Mommy puke."  
Lucas laughs, "Let me know how that goes."  
"Will do." Payton kisses him then watches as the leaves. She sighs leaning back against the arm of the couch, and closing her eyes.  
"You know what we need?" Brooke says after a moment.  
"A life?" Payton asks.  
"No you got enough of that for both," Brooke smirks as Payton shoots her a glare, "Nope we need ice cream."  
Payton sets up slightly, "Rocky road?"  
"Mixed with Turtle Tracks coming right up." Brooke smiles.  
Payton laughs, "You know me too well."  
"I should hope I know my best friend!" Brooke says heading for the kitchen just as the doorbell rings. She answers it to find Rachel there, "Hey hoe come on in."  
Rachel steps in seeing Payton on the couch, "Hey, I wanted to check on you."  
"I'm fine, went to the doctor, I'm pregnant. But you spread it around school and I'll kick your ass." Payton says watching Rachel.  
"I won't okay?" Rachel says with a sigh.   
"What's wrong Rach?" Brooke asks emerging from the kitchen with three bowls.  
Rachel is quiet for a moment, "I slept with Mouth, and know he won't talk to me, and I'm not really sure why." She says taking a bowl and handing one to Payton. "What is this anyways?"  
"It's rocky road and turtle tracks ice cream mixed." Brooke says setting down in a chair facing the two girls. "You deflowered our little Mouthy how cute." she adds.  
Payton takes a bite of ice cream before saying anything, "Maybe he needs time to think."  
"No, I'm pretty sure it's because he um, well he wanted to talk about it and I said it was a mistake. I didn't exactly mean it that way, just that sex changes things and I wasn't sure how it changed us." Rachel sighs.  
"Rachel, Mouth isn't like most guys, he isn't just in it for the sex." Payton says.  
Silence falls between the three girls as they eat on their ice cream.   
"This is actually really good." Rachel says.  
"Don't sound so shocked it's just ice cream." Brooke laughs.  
"I miss you at the house." Rachel says looking over at Brooke.  
"Well, I'm here and I'm staying. But maybe you could find somebody else." Brooke suggests.  
Rachel laughs, "Yeah my sister if my parents have anything to say about it."  
"You have a sister," Payton says setting her know empty bowl down.  
"Yup, she's exactly 11 months younger then me." Rachel nods.  
"Wow, your Mom really waited." Payton says with a laugh.  
"Wait is that even possible?" Brooke asks. "I mean aren't you supposed to wait like a year between kids?"  
"Mom thought you couldn't get pregnant for a year." Rachel laughs as they all three busts out laughing.  
"Well, good information for Preggers over there." Brooke points to Payton who is yawning big, "Why don't you go on to bed?"  
Payton nods sleepily, "I think I will." She gets up and heads for the bedroom, turning at the hall way, "Goodnight, thanks."  
Rachel nods, and Brooke gives Payton a warm smile. They wait until she has disappeared down the hall before turning their attention back to conversation, which lasts well into the night. So far in fact and Rachel falls a sleep on their couch. Brooke soon finds herself the only one awake, yawning big she too makes her way to bed...


	2. Pregnant Payton yikes!

Lucas set on his bed reading, stealing glances at Payton who set in his computer chair drawing. Her face is pale and her eyes are tired. She sighs occasionally, obviously deep in thought. His own thoughts wonder as well, they are a couple months from graduation. Immediately his eyes wonder to her still flat and tanned stomach, covered by a blue check button up shirt. They hadn't really talked about the baby, or about Derick. He new they needed to and soon. She would have to make huge decisions about college, as would he. He new that he wanted to go to UNC, but he also new he would go where she went. Because she needed him, and there was child to think about know. Again his eyes flutter to her stomach, still as flat as when his eyes had left it moments ago. Lucas new this child wasn't his, he new there was not possible way. However it wasn't her fault some jackass attacked her, and it wasn't this baby's fault. Lucas's mind wonders back to that night, walking in finding him atop her, hearing her panicked screams for help, her pleas. Still he had nightmares about that night, he couldn't shake them. Visions of himself being forced to the floor, the tazer stinging his neck. The force it took to get off the floor, and finally the sound of the breaking glass. A shiver runs down his spine when he thinks about that night, just hearing her scream out made his blood run cold. Had it not been for her shaking figure there was a good chance Lucas Scott would have killed Derrick, or whoever the hell he was.

Payton draws, feeling Lucas's eye on her. Her hand goes subconsciously to her stomach, as if protecting it from peeping eyes. She new she had to talk about this, but the truth was she didn't know what to say. Between the horrible nightmares, that were coming every so faithfully at night, and the nausea she simply didn't know what to say. She was exhausted, but not from lack of sleeping. Well not totally, she had actually manged to get a full eight hours last night, and still her body was exhausted. Her mind however, was going. A baby? Payton Elizabeth Sawyer is many things, but mother material? And how could she ask Lucas to put his life on hold for hers? She couldn't. She wasn't sure she had asked, but she was sure he had insisted. In the last week, Payton had gone from senior in high school, eighteen year old with the future ahead of her, to knocked up high school senior, who was know debating college. Elle's words came flowing back to her, _"I never understood people who had the chance to go to college and didn't. I can see you majoring in art or music or business."_ Payton had almost laughed at the idea then, but it had grown on her. She misses Elle so bad at times she was sure she was standing right beside her. If anybody would know what to say about this pregnancy it would be Elle. If anybody would understand it, it would be Elle. Of course you had to note that it also had been Elle who left her the note, the one with the phone number on it. However it hadn't been Elle who had showed up pretending to be her long lost half brother, who actually turned out to by a psychopath who attacked her. Although their time had be severally limited, Payton treasures it with her life. Remembering another phrase Elle had used _"Every song ends Payton, does that mean we can't enjoy the music?" _Payton does enjoy the music, as much as she can. Slowly Payton raises her head, her eyes meeting Lucas's, "Stop worrying." She says softly.

"I can't help it Peyt, you're so pale, and tired. I just want to make this go away." He gets up moving to stand before her. She looks up at him and smiles slightly.

"You mean you want to save me?" Payton says softly.

"I mean I want to save you." He says gently cupping her cheek.

She leans into his hand, "You already have."

Lucas looks down at the drawing, "What's that?" He points to the drawing of a unicorn.

Payton laughs, "I think the baby's playing with more then my stomach."

"I like it." Lucas smiles down.

Payton smiles, "Think we could get something to eat?"

Lucas raises an eye brow smiling, "You haven't say that in a week."

"Well I'm hungry, no guarantees it'll stay down, but I am hungry." Payton says laying her notebook aside and standing up. "Maybe afterwards we can go by the graveyard."

"Are you sure it isn't to cold out?" Lucas asks. It's March so the wind is still slightly nippy. Payton waves away the idea, "I'm fine."

Lucas nods knowing better then to upset her, "Then lets get you fed." He says ushering her to the door.

Payton stands before her mother's tombstone. Slowly she bends down, "Hey Momma, it's me. Got some big news for you. I'm gonna have a baby. Remember that brother I was talking about, turns out he wasn't really my brother. He attacked me, raped me. That's why I ant been back here, I couldn't face telling ya. I was so scared, but the whole time I kept thinking I could hear your voice. I like to think maybe you and Elle sent Lucas to me that night. He's really a great guy, he's vowed to stick by me through this pregnancy. I hope you and Elle are watching, and I hope you're proud. Momma just watch over this baby, I'm scared. I've been so sick. My stomach is just churning and I know it goes with pregnancy, but darn. I'll be graduating soon, but with the baby on the way I'm not sure where I'm going from there. But I got time to figure that out, right know I got to focus on keeping myself healthy. Brooke and me made up. She even let me move in with her, which I'm glad cause she's kinda been taking care of me. Remember the bitch Rachel? Well, turns out she might not be so much of bitch. I mean she has been over to check on me, and told me that saltine crackers might help. They do a little, but not much. Well, Momma Lucas seems to be done so I'm gonna go. Love you Momma." Payton says pressing her fingers to her lips and laying them against the cold stone.

Lucas bends down in front of Keith's grave, "Hey Uncle Keith. Well, Payton and me are going strong. Or at least I think we are. She's pregnant. You remember me talking about the attack, well she was raped. I know, I could kill the bastard. But right know it's more important that I focus on taking care of Payton. She's scared, hell I'm scared for her. But I can't walk away, that's just not fair to either of us. She's the one. I can just look at her and tell. Brooke's talking to me, but more importantly she's talking to Payton. Actually, she's living with Payton. I know, crazy. Haley's doing great, she's about eight weeks away from having her baby. Nate's going crazy, but I think he'll make a good dad. He's come so far. Finished the novel. Ma found it the other day, she was surprised. Of course I told Payton about it, and she wants to read it. I know you're watching out for us Uncle Keith, just keep an extra eye on Payton for me." Lucas reaches out and strokes Keith's name on the stone. "I miss you Uncle Keith." Lucas stands and catches Payton hugging herself, as if she's cold. Slowly he makes his way over to her, "Come on, lets get you home."

Payton leans against him, "Food wasn't the greatest idea."

Lucas rubs her back, "I'll take you to the apartment so that you can lay down, maybe that'll settle it down."

Payton puts an arm around his waste as she puts another hand on her stomach. She leans into his chest, "I'm so glad to have you."

Lucas kisses her forehead, "I'm right here, and I'm glad to be here."

Payton leans against the door of the car looking at Lucas, "Luke, we're okay right?"

"Yeah, we're okay." Lucas says cupping her face and leaning in slightly intending to kiss her, but she puts an hand on his chest stopping him.

"Oh shit." she feels the nausea intensify, quickly she makes her way around the car to a clearing, and throws up. "Shit." she says holding her rolling stomach.

Lucas holds her hair back rubbing her back, "It's okay, you'll feel better soon."

Payton stands up right again, "I damn well better."

Lucas puts Payton in the car, driving quickly to the apartment. Brooke is in the kitchen, fixing herself a sandwich when they come in. Payton no more then gets in the door, catching the smell of the sandwich, when she rockets to the bathroom. Brooke looks around just in time to see Lucas following. Sighing she sets the sandwich aside and heads for the bathroom, "She okay?" She asks ounce she gets there.

"She ate at the cafe and then went to the graveyard, I guess it was just to much. But she only ate a little bit." Lucas looks up at Brooke.

Brooke sighs, "There has to be something we can do about this." Seeing that Lucas has this under control she heads back to her sandwich. Although suddenly she isn't hungry.

Lucas finally puts Payton to bed, and joins Brooke in the living room. "She's sleeping." He says setting down in the chair.

Brooke looks away from the T.V., "Good, she needs to rest."

Lucas sighs, "What the hell are we supposed to do Brooke? How do we help her? I mean I keep trying but after the attack she wouldn't let me touch her for a week, then finally she get comfortable around me and damn it this happens. I love her, and it kills me to see her in pain and scared."

"Just wait for labor," Brooke says under her breath. "I think all we can do is be there Luke, let her know that we aren't leaving." Brooke bites her bottom lip, "Lucas, are you sure you want to sign on for this?"

"What do you mean?" Lucas looks earnestly at her.

"I mean, you need to decide. It's not just Payton's future on the line here, it's yours. If you had fathered this child I would say, you damn well better step up. But you didn't Lucas, and it's not that I think you should abandon her, but are you ready for this?" Brooke tries not to sound mean, but she has to know.

"She's the one I want Brooke, she's everything I need, everything I want, everything that makes since to me right know is her." Lucas says leaning forward to look Brooke in the eyes, "I'll put my life on hold for her, hell I would lay down my life for her. Do you understand that Brooke?"

A slow smile crosses Brooke's face, "You pass Broody." She says quietly smiling at her friend, "I had to know you would be there. I have something to tell you though."

Lucas looks intrigued, "What?"

"I got an internship, it starts six weeks after graduation, in California." Brooke says smiling slightly.

"Brooke that's awesome!" Lucas jumps up hugging her. "But wait that means," He pauses, "You won't be here when the baby's born."

"I will, I mean I'll come home. But I need to know she'll be taken care of. I have three more days to decide." Brooke says watching Lucas.

"Well you have to say yes Brooke, you can't just turn something like that down." Lucas says putting his hands on his hips.

"I would if Payton needs me." Brooke says firmly.

"But this is the chance of a life time." Lucas watches her.

"And she's my best friend. She would do the exact same thing for me Lucas and you know it. But if you're gonna be here, then I'll feel a thousand times better about it." Brooke proceeds.

Lucas laughs, "I'm not going anywhere Brooke, I'm here and I'm staying. Payton needs me, and some day I'm gonna marry her."

Brooke places a gentle hand on Lucas's cheek, "I would wait on marriage, but you're a good guy Lucas Scott."

"Thanks," Lucas says softly, "So how are things with Chase?"

"You really want to know?" Brooke asks setting back down as Lucas sets back down in the chair.

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't." Lucas says rolling his eyes.

"Well, he's great. I mean, all we do really is kiss and after the prom thing I was sure that he hated me, but he was just scared. Looking for an easy out, which I gladly gave him with that damn video." Brooke sighs.

"Brooke, let the video go." Lucas says setting back crossing his arms across his chest.

"Right, anyways, ounce we talked we realized we were both just scared. And then talking lead to kissing and kissing let to making out," She sees Lucas's eyes get big, "But only making out!"

"Wew," Lucas says, "There for a minute I thought I signed on for more then a basic conversation."

Brooke laughs, "Oh come on, I wouldn't do that."

"You showed up half naked in the back seat on my car junior year." Lucas raises an eye brow.

"I've changed a lot Luke, and so have you." Brooke points out.

"True, but you still never know when it comes to you." Lucas laughs.

Brooke throws a pillow at him, "Shut up!"

"Guys?" Payton's voice comes from the doorway.

Lucas stands immediately, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I mean I don't think it's anything." Payton says putting a hand on her stomach.

Brooke notes her friends worried look, "What's going on, nausea back?"

Payton shakes her head, "No, I just went to pee and I'm spotting."

Lucas's eyes get big, "Spotting?"

Brooke makes her way quickly over to Payton, "Is it heavy?"

"No, just a little, but I'm scared." Payton says.

"Okay, you're gonna be okay." She looks back at Lucas, "Help her lay back down, I'm going to call the doctor."

Lucas moves to help Payton, "Are you sure we shouldn't just take her to the hospital?"

Brooke shakes her head no, "I'm calling the doctor. The ER won't see her as an emergency anyways, and we would have to wait. If he sends us then he'll call ahead. Just take her to lay back down."

Lucas nods, "Right." He's glad Brooke is keeping a clear head because his sure as hell wasn't clear at the moment. Payton allows herself to be led back to bed.

Brooke dials the doctor's number, "Yes this is Brooke Davis calling on behalf of Payton Sawyer, may I speak to Dr. Smith please."

"Hold on just one second." the nurse says.

"Thank you," Brooke says holding tightly to the phone and glancing back toward the bedroom.

"Dr. Smith what can I do for you?" the doctor's voice comes across the line after a moment.

"This is Brooke Davis calling on behalf of Payton Sawyer, she was in your office a little over a week ago. She's nine weeks pregnant, and spotting." Brooke says quickly.

"Any pain, cramping, heavy bleeding?" Dr. Smith asks.

"Not that I know of." Brooke says.

"Then she should be fine, but just to be safe why don't you bring her in to the office, I'll make sure she's seen as soon as possible." Dr. Smith says.

"We'll be there in ten minutes or so." Brooke says hanging up. She makes her way back to the bedroom, "He said he's sure you're fine but he wants to see you in office. Get up, I told him we would be there in ten minutes."

"Good." Lucas says.

Payton groans, "I'm sure it's nothing."

"Then prove us wrong P. Sawyer, but come on." Brooke says moving to help her up. "I'm not letting this go."

Payton sighs, "Fine." She gets up, truth is she's just as worried.

Lucas and Brooke deposit Payton in the backseat, Lucas setting beside her and Brooke driving (rather fast at that). Within a few minutes they are at the doctor's office, and Payton is signed in. She's ushered immediately back to an exam room where Dr. Smith comes in ounce she's undressed. "What seems to be going on Ms. Sawyer?" He asks gently.

"Um, just a little spotting. And the nausea." Payton says.

"Okay go on and lay back. We didn't do an internal or anything last time did we?" He asks.

"No, you said to come back when I wasn't so upset." Payton says laying back.

"Okay, we'll do an exam this time." Dr. Smith says pushing lightly on her stomach.

"Should you really be pressing on her stomach?" Lucas asks looking from Payton to the doctor.

"I'm feeling the side of the uterus son, and it's really the only way. I'm done," Dr. Smith says.

"Lucas don't be so nervous, you're freaking me out." Payton says holding Lucas's hand.

Brooke breathes deeply, "Luke wait outside." she says.

"What!?" Lucas looks at her as if she has four heads. "There's no way in hell I'm waiting outside."

"She's right Luke, she'll say with me." Payton says. Reluctantly Lucas kisses her on the forehead and leaves.

"He was making me nervous." Dr. Smith chuckles. "Lets see if we can't do the internal exam next, then we'll get an ultrasound." He moves to Payton's feet, gently placing them in the stirrups, "This may sting." He says.

Payton swallows hard, "Okay." She looks up at Brooke, "I've never had one of these."

"I know P. Sawyer, but it'll be over before you know it." Brooke says giving Payton her hand.

Payton gladly takes it, squeezing it as she feels the doctor start the exam. She moans in pain, but the doctor tells her to relax. The exam takes longer then Brooke remembers hers ever taking and she starts to get scared that something is wrong. Finally the doctor pulls back, taking off his gloves. "What's the verdict?" Payton asks closing her eyes.

"Well, I don't know anything for sure Ms. Sawyer, but so far things look good." Dr. Smith says. "I'm going to get the young man and we'll do an ultrasound." Dr. Smith leaves, coming back minutes later followed by Lucas.

Lucas kisses Payton, "You okay?"

"It hurt," Payton says looking up at him, "But it's over know."

Brooke moves to stand beside Lucas as Dr. Smith comes in with the machine. "This will be cold," he says putting a jell like substance onto her stomach, Payton flinches. "Sorry, here we go." He puts the transmitter on the stomach. It's a long moment before the fast steady heart beat fills the room.

"Is that the baby's heart beat?" Lucas asks, "Is it supposed to be that fast?"

Dr. Smith looks over at him, "That's the heart beat, and yes it's within perfect range." He turns his attention back to the screen, "And if you look right there," he points to the screen, "is your baby."

Payton gasps slightly, "It's so small!"

Brooke fights back tears, "It's healthy, they're healthy?"

"Perfectly healthy as far as I can tell. However, I want you off your feet." Dr. Smith says wiping off Payton's stomach. "I don't want you lifting at all, and you need to rest as much as possible. And drink plenty of fluids."

"Is there anything we can do for morning sickness? She can't keep anything down." Brooke asks.

"Unfortunately there isn't anything we can do at this time. However, if it doesn't ease up then we can do a couple things. I could run an IV, but at this point I don't think it's needed. You just need to rest." Dr. Smith looks down at Payton.

Payton sighs and nods, "What about school?"

"I'm gonna take you off this week, if the spotting isn't better then you're not going back next. However if it is then you can go back." Dr. Smith says as Payton sets up. "I want you back next week."

Payton nods, "I'll be here."

"That's for sure." Lucas says rubbing her back and kissing her temple.

"You're free to go Ms. Sawyer, but be careful." Dr. Smith says turning and leaving.

Payton lets out a breath, "I told you I was fine."

"But you're not" Brooke says, "You are going to take it easy if we have to tie you down."

"You won't have to." Payton says, "Know let me get dressed."

Brooke and Lucas both step out into the hall way allowing her to get dressed, they then take her home.

"DAVIS!" Payton irritated voice is heard through the apartment.

Rachel appears at the door, "She went to the store."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Payton asks.

"Nice to see you too," Rachel smirks.

It had been three days since she was put on bed rest, and Payton was not happy. Only adding to her crankiness was the nausea that plagued her. Payton shoots Rachel a dirty look, "I want my CD!"

"Which one?" Rachel asks, slowly making her way into the room.

"I don't care! Just something this silence is deafening." Payton whines.

"Then how about we talk?" Rachel says turning from the CD's and walking over to the edge of the bed.

"And just what the hell would I have to say to you?" Payton glares.

"You could start with how you feel." Rachel says gently setting down.

Payton, seeing Rachel is un-phased by her horrible mood, huffs, "I feel like puking."

"Well, that's nice." Rachel says, crossing her legs and facing Payton. "Seriously, any cramping? Spotting?"

Payton sighs and rolls her eyes, "No, I'm fine, just irritated."

"Ya know, if you calmed down it would probably settle your stomach." Rachel says.

"And you just know all about being pregnant right?" Payton glares.

Rachel is quiet for a moment, "Well, lets just say I may have an idea."

"You pregnant?" Payton asks suddenly.

Rachel lets out a harsh laugh, "God no Preggers."

"Then how the hell would you know?" Payton asks crossing her arms defiantly.

"Lets just say I have a good idea okay?" Rachel sighs not wanting to tell Payton this, "So missed the big blow out."

"What big blow out?" Payton asks.

"The one between me and Mouth." Rachel lets a sigh escape. "He really does hate me."

"He doesn't hate you." Payton says, "He loves you which for him is more confusing then hating you."

"Well you sure as hell coulda fooled me. He threw a book at me." Rachel says.

Payton tries not to laugh, "Our sweet little Mouth threw a book at you."

"I'm telling you he's not as sweet as people thinks." Rachel says shaking her head.

"He was until you showed up." Payton counters.

"Well, either way he threw a book at me." Rachel rolls her eyes.

"Why?" Payton asks pulling the cover over her slightly.

"Because I told him he couldn't give me the cold shoulder forever, eventually he would have to give in to my appeal." Rachel shrugs.

Payton laughs, "You mean you taunted him? I would throw a book at you too."

"Cold?" Rachel says seeing Payton pulling at the cover.

"Slightly, but I'm okay." Payton says.

Rachel gets up, heading for the kitchen. She appears moments later with hot chocolate in hand, "I turned the air down a little. It got hot with the oven on."

"The oven?" Payton asks.

"My sister put a roast in." Rachel says.

"So tell me about this sister," Payton says taking the hot chocolate.

"Well, she's a goody two shoes. My parents think she's such a good girl, most of her time is spent trying to get away from them. But she's good for one thing." Rachel says.

"And that is?" Payton asks.

"She's one hell of a cook." Rachel smiles.

"Hmmm, to bad I can't keep anything down." Payton says placing a hand on her still flat as ever stomach.

"How far along are you?" Rachel asks.

"Almost 10 weeks." Payton answers taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"It should only last a couple more weeks then. And then we'll have to watch and make sure you don't eat house and home!" Rachel laughs.

Payton turns serious, "Why are you doing this?"

Rachel shrugs, "Brooke asked me to stay while she went to the store."

"No, I mean why are you being so nice. It's not like you." Payton says watching Rachel.

Rachel sighs, "I am a bitch by nature, nobody gets through this thick skin. But honestly I don't think people get it. There's a real person under that. And I guess I just feel..."

"Sorry for me?" Payton supplies.

"No, I don't feel sorry for you. You'll never make it if everybody walks around feeling sorry for you, or if they pussy foot around. No, I don't feel sorry for you. I just feel like you could use all the friends you can get, and as much of a bitch as I am I can't turn that away. This new body was supposed to fix it all. Boys were supposed to fall all over themselves to get to me. Girls were supposed to try and be just like me. When that didn't happen I got pissed and the bitch seriously came out. But I remember what it was like. To be the odd girl out. To be the one that didn't fit. I was tired of being hurt Payton. But that doesn't excuse my actions. Nor does it mean I'm completely changed. I am who I am, you just gotta take time to get to know me." Rachel says.

"There's a heart under the bitch huh?" Payton smiles slightly, "who new?"

"I had a clue" Brooke says from the door.

"B!" Rachel says smiling brightly, "You're home, which means I can go!"

"Why don't you stay Rachel?" Payton asks. "I'm gonna get up and set in the living room for a while, we could catch a movie or something."

"Well, what Preggers wants Preggers gets." Rachel smirks, helping Payton up. Together the three girls snuggle under blankets on the couch and in the chair, watching 'Hope Floats'.


	3. help request

Hello,

Hello,

I'm sorry it's taken so long to update. I've said this before more then a thousand times, but I truly honestly am sorry. I've had a horrible case of writers block. Which is they I'm writing this to tell you. I'm asking that anybody who is willing to help me please contact me. I'm willing to talk ideas or role play (you take one character I take another, and we, well role play those characters). You will get credit, I promise. I'm not doing this with my Buffy Fanfictions. There's no need as I already have someone helping me. Please, if you can help let me know. My email is, or . Or just send me a PM or comment on here. Thank you all so very much, again I'm extremely sorry.

Heather


End file.
